I didn't forget
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Una vez más el cumpleaños de Gilbert ha sido completamente olvidado. Sintiendose solo va a la casa de su amigo/rival Roderich en busca de mejorar su animo. Roderich sorprende a Gilbert una vez que este llega.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, y esto es hecho sin fines del lucro simplemente por el mero placer de entretenimiento.**

**Bueno, como casi siempre este fic no es mío, yo sólo pedí permiso a su autora MissSquibler (id: 1538477) para traducirlo, el fic original está en inglés.**

**La verdad…tenía planeado subirlo para el cumpleaños de Gilbert, pero no pude por lo que lo subo hasta ahora, ya saben más vale tarde que nunca. En verdad espero que disfruten el fic y dejen reviews :). También si notan algún error en ortografía y demás no duden en decírmelo para que lo corrija. **

**En fin, eso es todo de mi parte… ¡Disfruten el fic! y…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado) A NUESTRO PRUSIANO PREFERIDO!**

* * *

**Yo no me olvidé.**

Un débil tarareo llenó la vacía habitación. Bueno, no estaba completamente vacía, aunque así se sentía. Sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio estaba la ex-nación Gilbert Beilschmidt, formalmente conocida como Prusia. Él estaba tarareando un débil tono de lo que parecía ser 'Feliz cumpleaños'. Era para él ¡por supuesto! Él era asombroso para ello, cantándose a si mismo.

Sin embargo, el tono no era alegre… no contenía felicidad alguna. El tarareo era vacío, sin sentimientos reales detrás. Gilbert lanzó otro dardo afilado a través de la habitación, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Un ruido sordo. Justo en el centro.

Gilbert no aplaudió, silbó, ni gritó en alabanza a su asombroso ser como usualmente lo haría. No, en vez de eso sólo miró alrededor de la vacía habitación y soltó un derrotado suspiro.

—Bueno mi asombroso pollito. Parece que celebraré mi asombroso día solo. —Dijo finalmente Gilbert, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había establecido en la habitación.

Su pollito amarillo lo miró desde su regazo, y casi parecía que éste estaba triste.

—Oye, no te preocupes mi pollito…¡Lo hemos hecho antes! Nosotros amamos estos asombrosos días para nosotros, ¿verdad?— Gilbert sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos ni en su voz.

El pájaro respondió con unos cuantos piidos hacia su amo y como lo usual se acomodó en el hombro de Gilbert mientras el albino se levantaba, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta. Él no se sorprendió cuando checó su buzón y este estaba vacío como siempre. Cerrando el buzón una vez más comenzó a caminar. No estaba seguro de la dirección a la que se estaba dirigiendo. Lo único que sabía era que esta caminata busca desahogarlo de todos esos sentimientos que no quería mostrar, porque sería completamente poco asombroso para él mostrar esas estúpidas emociones.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se encontró a sí mismo fuera de la casa de su mejor amigo/rival. Roderich Edelstein, también conocido como Austria, era la persona a la que Gilbert siempre se encontraba yendo cuando no se encontraba en sí mismo, siempre escogía a Roderich, disfrutando que podía hacer enojar a otros, pero también había algo que siempre lo arrastraba de regreso ahí.

Por una vez Gilbert no irrumpió en la casa, lo cual él mismo encontró extraño… ¿por qué no lo hizo?, ¿de repente le importaba que Roderich pudiese estar haciendo algo importante?, ¿o que tocar la puerta era de hecho algo decente? Ni hablar. Sin embargo, se encontró a si mismo tocando la puerta, ni siquiera golpeando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Solo suaves y normales toques.

Desde el interior escuchó un débil "ya voy" y un poco de movimiento antes de que la puerta se abriera, al inicio el rostro de Roderich estaba serio como siempre, pero cuando notó que era Gilbert una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó su rostro, la cual rápidamente cubrió.

—Bueno, parece que el indecente ha comenzado a aprender buenos modales.— Dijo Roderich secamente, pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupado, esperen ¡no! ¡él no estaba preocupado! No por este…indecente…pervertido desviado.

—Muy gracioso Roddy,— Roderich se encogió ante el apodo, —Yo sólo estoy en mi modo cortés hoy. Sé feliz de que he venido a honrarte con mi presencia.

Roderich rodó sus ojos mientras dejaba entrar a Gilbert en su casa; —Oh sí, porque cada vez que vienes me abruma tanta alegría, ¿cómo podría ser tan inconsciente sobre lo afortunado que soy de tenerte para que asaltes mi refrigerador, te burles de mi y destroces mi casa?— su voz estaba cubierta de sarcasmo.

Gilbert caminó dentro de la casa de Roderich, usualmente él iba directamente a la cocina, o a la sala en donde se acostaría en el sillón y le ordenaría a Roderich que le llevara una cerveza o algo. Por supuesto Roderich siempre lo hacía, era un poco sorprendente que Roderich lo escuchara la mitad del tiempo. Una cosa era segura, ninguno de los dos podía identificar la razón por la cual discutían tanto con el otro.

En vez de eso, sin embargo Gilbert sólo se paró torpemente en el pasillo. Le recordó a Roderich a un niño perdido, si claro… un perverso niño que gustaba de invadir regiones vitales como pasatiempo. Roderich cerró la puerta y un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos.

¿Qué había hecho a Gilbert ir ahí? Él sabia que Roderich no se acordaría de su cumpleaños… demonios… si West no se acordó ¿por qué Roderich lo haría? Aunque… por alguna razón… Él realmente esperaba que Roderich de repente saliera y le dijera feliz cumpleaños. A pesar de que sabía que era imposible, Roderich era demasiado seco para ese tipo de cosas…

—Entonces, Gilbert ¿qué trae a tu asombrosa presencia a mi casa hoy? No es como que probablemente esto haga una diferencia de las cosas. Ouch, esas palabras dolían… Él no sabía que día era…

Gilbert iba a hablar, pero lo encontró difícil por alguna razón. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba mal con él? El mundo parecía haberle dado la espalda a Gilbert. ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Por qué su pecho dolía ahora!? Gilbert estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta Roderich aún estaba esperando su respuesta, un gesto preocupado se mostró en su rostro.

—¿Gilbert?

—¿Q-Qué?— Oh Dios, su voz sonaba completamente extraña. Esto por supuesto que preocupó a Roderich mucho más, ¿qué estaba mal con Gilbert? Primero tocando su puerta, después no asaltando su cocina u otra cosa, y ¿ahora esto?

¿Por qué Roderich se estaba sintiendo tan preocupado? No es como si se interesara por ese idiota. Además, Gilbert era lo suficientemente 'asombroso' como para cuidarse solo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Roderich, dando un paso hacia Gilbert.

Sin embargo Gilbert se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, no se sentó, de nuevo se quedó allí. Estaba delante de un librero, perezosamente escaneando los títulos de todos los libros. La mayoría de ellos eran sobre cosas aburridas, que sólo Roderich leería. Historia de la música, Escalas avanzadas para el músico, ¿¡El caballero apropiado!?

_Que marica._

—Gilbert…— el tono de Roderich sonó un poco más estricto y demandante.

De pronto Gilbert giró sobre sus talones y se volvió frente a Roderich.

—¿Cómo pasas tu cumpleaños Roddy?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa…?— Roderich se estaba comenzando a preguntar realmente acerca de la cordura de Gilbert a ese punto, se encontró así mismo más preocupado… Odiaba ver a Gilbert de esa forma, él se preocupaba mucho por… Se detuvo a si mismo en ese instante, ¿por qué debería importarle? Gilbert nunca pareció preocuparse mucho por él.

—Una buena pregunta, así que responde.— La forma en que Gilbert habló parecía como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta.

—Bueno… Elizabeta a veces viene o Ludwig lo hace de vez en cuando. Lo paso con mis amigos o algo parecido si ellos no están ocupados.

_¿Pasarlo con amigos…?_

—Gilbert, ¿qué es todo esto? ¡Estás actuando más idiota de lo usual!

—¿Yo un idiota? ¡Y-yo soy demasiado asombroso para ser un idiota!— Su voz se desvaneció un poco, pero a medida que hablaba su voz se elevaba un poco; —¡Yo recuerdo el cumpleaños de los demás todo el tiempo! Y…y ¡siempre voy si ellos quieren que vaya!

Roderich fue sorprendido por el estallido de Gilbert, lo confundió demasiado, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Estaba molesto debido a que…? No…no podía ser. ¿Nadie se había acordado del cumpleaños de Gilbert…? Roderich por supuesto que se acordaba, él siempre asumió que Ludwig o alguien más estaba con Gilbert en su cumpleaños, él jamás veía al otro ese día.

—Gilbert, estás actuando muy irracionalmente… Por favor, ¿qué sucede contigo? Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así? ¿No deberías estar con tu hermano?, en vez de tener…bueno lo que sea que este pasando por tu pequeña cabeza.

—Porque…

Esperen, ¿¡qué acaba de decir Roderich!? ¿Él sabía que era su cumpleaños? ¡De ninguna manera! Gilbert miró a Roderich, incapaz de formular las palabras adecuadas en ese momento.

—Tú…

—¿Recordar tu cumpleaños? Por supuesto idiota, ¿por qué no lo haría? Tú estas siempre rodeando por aquí, podría escribir un libro sobre como haces que todos conozcan tu cumpleaños.— Roderich dijo, sin ver el punto.

Antes de que Roderich supiera que estaba pasando, Gilbert prácticamente lo había tacleado dentro de un abrazo. El agarre del prusiano era muy apretado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había enterrado su rostro en el pecho de Roderich.

—Gilbert ¿¡qué estas…!?— El hilo de los pensamientos de Roderich se descarriló por completo. Un sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas.

—Nadie se acordó…—murmuró Gilbert sobre el pecho de Roderich.

—…Estoy seguro de que tu hermano…

—No… West tampoco. Nadie lo hizo, eres la primera persona que lo ha mencionado en todo el día.— Así que Roderich había estado en lo correcto… de repente se sintió culpable.

—¿Este es el primer año verdad…? E-estoy seguro de que sólo…

—…

El silencio le dijo a Roderich la verdad, esa no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

—Oh Gilbert…—Roderich se encontró así mismo abrazando de nuevo a Gilbert, su sonrojo aumentó.

Él no estaba realmente seguro de cómo ayudar a Gilbert, no había visto venir algo como esto, y aunque él no era el peor cuando se trataba de confortar a otros, pero ¡era Gilbert! Ellos habían peleado por tanto tiempo… pero también habían sido mejores amigos, a pesar de lo raro que eso suene. Así que Roderich sólo frotaba la espalda de Gilbert suavemente.

—Y…Yo sé que tal vez no signifique nada viniendo de mi… pero feliz cumpleaños Gilbert… Y… Yo nunca he olvidado tu cumpleaños, Yo…solo asumí que no te gustaría oír algo como eso viniendo de mi.— admitió Roderich silenciosamente.

—Estás equivocado…— Si Roderich no hubiese estado prestando atención no lo hubiese escuchado. La voz de Gilbert era tranquila, queda, el total opuesto a su usual voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Más te vale que no me llames poco asombroso o algo parecido, pero…realmente… viniendo de ti significa mucho para mi… quiero decir, nosotros siempre peleamos y todo eso, así que es bastante asombroso de tu parte recordarlo y todo eso supongo… —Roderich estaba reteniendo una risa y Gilbert lo notó. —¡O-OYE! ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Estoy tratando de ser sentimental!

Roderich dejó escapar una leve risa de sus labios.

—Sí, pero apestas en eso.— Otras risas escaparon de sus labios, sin embargo Roderich luchó fuertemente de esconderlos.

—¡El asombroso yo no apesta en nada! Bueno… tal vez en una cosa…— Gilbert miró hacia Roderich con sus infames ojos carmesíes, casi parecía que había regresado a su estado habitual, mientras una mirada maliciosa brillaba en sus ojos.

Inmediatamente viendo esto, y entendiendo a lo que Gilbert se refería, Roderich no perdió tiempo en empujar al otro lejos de él, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Eres un pervertido… y tu mente es demasiado lasciva…

—Kesesesese… ¡Sabes que no quieres decir eso!

—¿Quieres apostar?

La sonrisa de Gilbert se amplió, enviando un escalofrió a través de Roderich, "_¿Qué estaba pensando ese idiota ahora?_" Roderich se volteó, y actuó como si su armario chino fuera lo más interesante que existiera, tratando de tranquilizarse y hacer que su piel regresara a su color natural. Ahora le daba la espalda a Gilbert.

Gilbert sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo, "hombre, Roderich realmente sabe como alegrar a alguien ¿huh~? Él iba a disfrutar ese cumpleaños, fue lo que pensó. Siendo silencioso, caminó hacia Roderich, tratando de contener la risa que quería escapar de sus labios.

"_¡Oh, Roderich eres tan despistado!"_

Gilbert seguía sin poder encontrar la razón por la que siempre dependía de Roderich, el por qué le prestaba tanta atención al otro hombre, porqué estaba allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Roderich estaba herido o triste, o incluso por qué, cada vez que Roderich pronunciaba su nombre su mente se congelaba. De alguna forma no parecía importarte demasiado aunque…

Sin hacer sonido, los brazos de Gilbert envolvió con fuerza sus brazos la cintura de Roderich y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Roderich, respirando levemente en la oreja de Roderich cuando habló.

—¡Me encantaría hacer una apuesta.

Roderich dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, su cara estaba tan roja que podría haber puesto a los tomates de Antonio celosos.

—G-Gilbert, ¿q-q- qué estas haciendo…?

—Nada, —Gilbert ronroneaba levemente, con los ojos brillando, viendo el rizo de Roderich contraerse un poco, podía decir que Roderich estaba disfrutando de ello en secreto.

—S-sí claro, déjame ir.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Soy el cumpleañero, debería tener el derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera.

—N-No, ¡conmigo no lo harás!

Gilbert dejó escapar una leve risa, ¡él amaba jugar con Roderich! Era demasiado divertido. Algo en la mente de Gilbert estaba comenzando a hacer clic en el por qué amaba ver a Roderich de esa manera y el por qué odiaba dejarlo ir. Gilbert acarició con su rostro el cuello de Roderich, sonriendo suavemente.

—Aw. Tú no eres divertido…

Roderich respiró hondo tratando de aclarar su mente confusa, podía sentir a Mariazell crisparse.

—P-podrías soltarme… Yo t-tengo un pastel p-para ti… —Por supuesto que Roderich no esperaba que Gilbert se apareciera, bueno de esa manera. Pero sabia que al día siguiente se mostraría, y este año pensó que tal vez seria lindo y más caballeroso si le daba a Gilbert un pastel.

Bueno, eso hizo al prusiano quedarse helado. Hombre, Roderich estaba tratando de hacer explotar su cabeza…

—Aw, eres tan lindo Roddy~— Roderich dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, Gilbert finalmente lo había soltado, se ajustó su corbata, sintiendo algo cálido, pero ignorándolo y manteniendo el rostro impasible.

—Tch, lo que sea… vamos a buscar tu estúpido pastel… supongo que te mantendrá callado por un rato.— Murmuró Roderich, encaminándose a la cocina, dando pasos rápidos tratando de escapar del alegre prusiano tan rápido como podía.

Gilbert sonrió mientras veía a Roderich huir a la cocina, dejó escapar unas cuantas risas mientras seguía al castaño. Una vez que llegaron a la cocina Gilbert se deslizó en una de las sillas, cruzando su piernas y mirando tan inocente como podía, lo cual no era muy inocente del todo.

Roderich abrió lo que parecía ser un exhibidor de pasteles y debajo de el había un muy elegante pastel negro con blanco. Roderich todavía tenia su espalda hacia Gilbert, por lo que no vio a Gilbert con los ojos abiertos en completo asombro y sorpresa. ¿El estúpido aristócrata hizo todo eso? Gilbert sacudió su cabeza tratando de calmarse.

—No sé si te gustará… pero como sea, se feliz de que obtuviste algo. —dijo Roderich en voz baja mientras colocaba el pastel en la mesa, en frente de Gilbert con algunos platos y cubiertos. Ahora Gilbert tenía una mejor vista del pastel. Dándole un mejor vistazo al pastel, Gilbert vio que en la parte de arriba del pastel estaba casi exactamente el mismo diseño de un pájaro como el que solía estar en la bandera prusiana. Gilbert podía decir que era completamente hecho a mano, lo que añadió mas a su shock. Todo parecía perfecto en el.

—Lo siento si estropeé algo…Tu bandera no es la cosa más fácil de copiar de ti, sabes…—Dijo Roderich tranquilamente, sentándose al otro lado de Gilbert.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esto es asombroso Roddy. Nunca había visto algo tan asombroso como esto, bueno aparte de mi por supuesto, pero poniendo mi ser de lado, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó hacerlo? ¡Debió haberte tomado casi una eternidad!

—Bueno esa es una exageración…— Roderich le pasó a Gilbert un cuchillo para cortar el pastel con el, entregándole también uno de los platos.

Gilbert tomó el cuchillo y el plato, y cortó un pedazo grande para él, sonriendo ampliamente, ¡él podía decir que sabría asombroso! Roderich era muy bueno cuando se trataba de dulces, bueno no tan bueno como otros que había probado, pero Roderich era un perfeccionista con todo, así que probablemente no lo hubiese servido a menos que estuviera por encima de la perfección.

—¿Qué tan grande quieres tu pedazo?— preguntó Gilbert, preparándose a cortar una pieza para Roderich.

—Solo un pedazo pequeño por favor.

Gilbert asintió, cortó una pieza y la colocó en el otro plato para Roderich, y después, una vez que Roderich había tomado su plato, Gilbert inmediatamente clavó el tenedor en su pedazo y comenzó a comer lentamente por una vez en su vida, el sabor… era extraordinario, tal y como pensó que sería. Gilbert sabía que Roderich amaba sus dulces, era uno de sus pequeños sucios secretos, pero este pastel, no era muy dulce, pero tampoco era amargo ni nada por el estilo este pastel era perfecto.

—Parece que tus semi-asombrosas habilidades están comenzado a ser de utilidad~. ¡Este pastel sabe asombroso!— Gilbert sonrió un poco mientras veía las mejillas de Roderich adquirir un tono rosado.

—Por qué… Gracias Gilbert…Yo no pensé que tú eras capaz de hacer un cumplido decente.

—Oye, te sorprenderías de cómo funciona mi asombroso ser.

—Correcto.— Roderich empezó a comer su pastel también, utilizando el dedo meñique hacia arriba mientras comía.

_Todo un marica…_

Comieron silenciosamente la mayor parte, teniendo pequeñas conversaciones cada cierto tiempo. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Roderich tomó los platos y los llevó al lavabo. Los dejó en el fregadero por el momento, los lavaría más tarde. Roderich se volteó y notó a Gilbert frunciendo un poco el ceño mirando a su celular.

—¿Sucede algo malo Gilbert?

Gilbert rápidamente cerró su celular y se estiró un poco en su silla.

—Hn… West me acaba de decir que necesita que regrese a casa a terminar el papeleo o algo estúpido…— Gilbert se veía muy decepcionado, y casi… ¿triste?

—Oh… bien.— Roderich miró hacia abajo, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos, sin estar seguro de que decir, todo lo que sabía era que por alguna extraña razón… Él realmente no quería que Gilbert se marchara…Él debía estarse enfermando.

Gilbert dejó escapar una suave risa y se puso de pie, caminó hacia Roderich, y colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla del austriaco. Levantó la barbilla de Roderich, de modo que Roderich lo miraba. Las mejillas de Roderich encendidas de un brillante tono rosa ante el hecho de que sus rostros solo estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—No te preocupes… Regresaré tan pronto como pueda…— con eso Gilbert rápidamente junto sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se le formaba ligero sonrojo.

Tan rápido como el beso llegó, fue roto. Roderich estaba allí, completamente desconcertado. Tan rojo como uno de los tomates de Antonio. Gilbert sonrió, antes de retroceder y rápidamente dar la vuelta y despedirse.

Dejando al sonrojado Roderich ahí, con sus dedos sobre sus labios. Tratando de procesar que acababa de pasar.

—G-G-Gilbert… Tú pervertido…

_Feliz cumpleaños… Te amo._

_FIN_


End file.
